


Birthday Present

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Author thought he'd spend his birthday alone and uninspired. However, Dark has different plans for that. He decided to give Author a gift.It's not a morally sound gift, though.
Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Birthday Present

Author stabbed the last bite of his cake with his fork. The chocolate cake tasted dry and subpar, equal parts because it’s a cheap cake mix and because he over baked it. What a fun birthday.

His cabin was quiet for once. The snowfall outside was light today, slowly adding onto the blankets of snow covering the forest. It was a pretty day outside. Author would have loved to use the setting for a story, but unfortunately he was going through a block. 

The sound of him clicking his pen over and over pierced through the quiet cabin. With each twirl and click of his pen, Author found himself no closer to overcoming his block than before. If anything, he got more pissed.

What a fun birthday.

The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow got his attention. And the sound of a familiar shrill ringing made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Shit…” Author muttered under his breath, standing up from his chair. There was a hard knock on the door.

When he opened the door, Dark stood tall and pristine in front of him. Behind Dark was a slumped over man tied up in secure binds. The entity’s expression was unreadable. 

“Surprising to see you around here,” Author mused, focusing his eyes on the random victim. “What’s all this?”

“It’s called a gift, Author. It’s common to give them on birthdays, you know?” Dark replied, a faint snarky tone undeniably mixed in. The tied up man was unconscious and definitely freezing slumped over in the snow. There were no visible injuries on him, but the tear tracks staining his face told Author he didn’t come here unharmed.

“A gift?” Author chuckled. “Aw~ You shouldn’t have.” He gestured to the body. “Tell me more.”

Dark rolled his shoulders and smiled his usual creepy smile. “His name is Tristan Roberts. He threatened to hurt the others and had to be dealt with. I figured you could make good use with him.”

Author hummed along his explanation. “I was needing a story.”

Already his mind was racing. Perfect, this was perfect. People tended to not venture around during the winter months, making his character appearances scarce. Far too scarce for a passionate writer like him. Tristan looked in good health, and if he had connections to the egos then he must have a decent background story. 

“He has a girlfriend. I captured him yesterday and a search party is being deployed later tonight under her order.”

_‘A sequel,’_ Author immediately thought. He couldn’t help his devious smile now.

“I trust that you will deal with him. I look forward to the story.”

He could already feel the weight of his bat in his palm. “I never knew you had a heart! So thoughtful~” Inspiration washed over him like a heavy snowfall. He reached over to pat Dark on the shoulder. “And here I thought you forgot about me.”

“Don’t let this get to your inflated head. This man had to disappear, you’re simply a tool.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard the monologue.” Author waved him off. “Don’t you have work to do or something? I wanna get started.”

Dark huffed and straightened his suit. Soon after, a black smoke started to surround him as he began to disappear. Author barely watched, eyes raking over Tristan’s form as idea after idea flowed through his mind. 

“And one more thing, Author.” He looked back at Dark. “Be sure to visit from time to time.”

Author laughed. “You don’t want me there.”

“Perhaps if you show up…” Dark spoke in a taunting tone. “Maybe someone can make you a cake that’s edible.”

And then Dark was gone, leaving traces of fading smoke. Which left Author with his newest character.

Tristan slowly blinked awake. He was being dragged by the hair by a man he didn’t recognize. However, he knew his intent. A pained groan left his lips as he weakly struggled. The sound was accompanied by the joyful humming of the tune “Happy Birthday”. Golden eyes bore into his soul, and an evil smile scarred his brain. No amounts of struggling could free him from Author’s grasp.

In a chilling tone, Author began to sing. He let go of his character and let him fall to the cabin floor in a dull thud. He reached over to grab his notebook.

“Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me~”

**What a fun birthday.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to this boi
> 
> I write this quickly lol, but I wanted to give this bastard some love. It's a short fic but oh well
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
